Alice Williams
"Solo quería una vida como las demás niñas. ¿Es que hice algo malo? ¿O no me portaba bien? Por eso estaba siempre tan enfadado." - Alice, hablando de Todd a Kara. Alice Williams es un personaje principal en Detroit: Become Human. Viviendo con su padre Todd Williams y aguantando sus cambios de comportamiento, Alice es cuidada por el androide Kara. Los eventos pueden llevarlas juntas en una relación profunda y llevarlas en una aventura para buscar libertad y seguridad. Originalmente presentada como una niña pequeña de naturaleza reservada que es víctima de abuso, es después revelado que es un androide YK500. Biografía Anterior al juego Alice fue sacada al público en Julio de 2033. Tiene una apariencia de 9 años. Al principio, se cree que es la hija humana de Todd Williams, cuál es el dueño de Kara. A Kara se le ha asignado su cuidado. Sufre del abuso de su padre desde que su madre se fue de casa. En realidad, es una niña androide YK500, comprada para reemplazar a la hija real de Todd que se fue con su madre Un Nuevo Hogar A Alice se la puede ver muy tímida, corriendo para evitar interacción social y no respondiendo a Kara cada vez que la habla. Aunque no hable, se ve que le cae Kara (dándole la llave después de que Kara hablase con ella) o que no le caiga bien (al no dársela). Noche de Tormenta Después de emborracharse, Todd empieza a abusar mental y físicamente de Alice, quién después sale corriendo de él y se esconde en su habitación. Mientras tanto, Todd la persigue con un cinturón. Dependiendo de lo que haga Kara, Alice puede escapar con Kara (y puede matar a Todd), or ser asesinada por Todd. Fugitivos Alice se ve muy sensitiva a la temperatura, que es lo que forza a Kara a encontrar un refugio para la noche. También se ve muy legal, mostrando desaprobación cada vez que Kara hace algo ilegal, como robar o hurtar en tiendas. Da igual donde busques refugio, Alice preguntará a Kara si estarán juntas por siempre. Si se refugian en la casa, Alice será atacada por Ralph. A la Fuga Motel=Alice mencionara como no le gusta como van los eventos, diciendo "Así que no era una pesadilla..." tan pronto como se despierta. También comenta en la nueva apariencia de Kara, diciendo que le gusta y que "ahora sí que parece una humana". Cuándo Kara mira la televisión diciendo que mató a Todd (determinante), Alice trata de animarla diciendo que hubiese muerto si no la hubiera salvado. Si Todd está vivo, Alice se enfadará porque Todd está mintiendo sobre lo que pasó para hacer creer que Kara fue la agresora. |-|Aparcamiento=Ocurre lo mismo que en el motel, solo que Alice y Kara no podrán enterarse de las noticias debido a que no hay televisión. |-|Casa=Ocurrirá lo mismo que en el el aparcamiento, pero Ralph querrá tener una comida en familia. Si Kara y Alice no se sientan, Ralph amenazará a Alice. Da igual lo que elijas en 'Fugitivos', Alice y Kara intentarán llegar a la estación de tren. Si no son descubiertas, llegarán a la estación con seguridad sin que Connor interfiera con ellas. Si son descubiertas, Connor las perseguirá. Dependiendo en lo que haga el jugador, pueden escapar o morir. Zlatko Alice se siente insegura en la casa de Zlatko. Al llegar al sótano, se quedará mirando a una jaula. Intentará comunicarse con Kara mientras esta siendo reseteada y morderá a Zlatko al intentar alejarla de Kara, entonces Luther la llevará a una habitación para que después Zlatko experimente en ella. Si Kara consigue librarse del reseteo o recupera la memoria, podrá escapar de la casa. Aunque si falla al escapar o no recupera la memoria, su estado queda desconocido. La Cueva del Pirata Alice, Kara y Luther están en el coche de Zlatko. Alice está sentada en el asiento trasero. De repente, el coche se avería. Debido a la sensibilidad de Alice a la temperatura, buscan un refugio para la noche. Kara podrá hablar con Alice cuándo encuentren un refugio dentro de un parque de atracciones abandonado llamado La Cueva del Pirata. Kara puede encontrar comida para Alice, pero la rechazará. Después de hacerle la cama, Alice pedirá a Kara que le haga un cuento para contárselo. Después de la historia, le pedirá a Luther las buenas noches, y el le dará un beso en la frente antes de que se vaya a dormir. Alice gritará cuando vea a gente rompiendo las ventanas. Dependiendo de lo que elija Kara, Alice se esconderá detrás de ella. Después de introducirse y disculparse, los Jerrys se dan cuenta de que Alice está triste y la llevan a un tiovivo para animarla. Después de activar el tiovivo, Kara verá a Alice sonreír por primera vez desde que la conoció. Tren de Medianoche Alice, Kara y Luther llegarán a casa de Rose. Kara arropará a Alice en casa de Rose, entonces Rose vendrá a la habitación para darle espagueti y medicinas para la fiebre. Kara deja a Alice dormir y Luther se queda con Alice. Después, Alice bajará porque no tiene sueño hacia la habitación de lavado. Kara puede decidir si Alice ve a la androide apagada o no dejarla. Ya abajo, Kara tendrá que ocultar a Luther y a Alice de la vista del policía que está en la puerta. Kara puede referirse a Alice cuando tenemos la opción de decirle al policía sobre "nuestra hija" al sonar algo en la casa. Encrucijada Alice, Kara y Luther (si no ha muerto en el capítulo anterior) llegarán a Jericho junto a Rose. Rose se despedirá de Alice y Kara. En Jericho, Kara llevará a Alice a un lugar cómodo, en el que Luther insistirá por tercera vez para decirle algo a Kara sobre Alice (si esta vivo). Después de volver de ver a Markus (o a North, si Markus ha muerto), Kara verá a una androide niña YK500, dándose cuenta de que Alice es un androide, mientras Luther o Lucy (si Luther ha muerto) le explica lo sucedido, diciendole que no ha querido verlo aunque lo supiese. Kara puede ser distante o abrazar a Alice. Si es distante, su relación bajará drasticamente. Si Connor no ha descubierto la ubicación de Jericho, Kara ha sido distante y su relación con Alice es distante, Alice abandonará sola Jericho o con Luther. Si la ha abrazado, los tres o las dos, saldrán de Jericho si Connor no lo ha encontrado. Alice puede morir, ser capturada o escapar con Kara si Connor ha encontrado Jericho y Kara la ha buscado (si fue distante). Si Luther está vivo, en un pasillo será disparado. Kara puede salvarle, si no lo hace, Alice bajará su relación con Kara. También llegaran a una puerta, en la cuál una androide pedirá ayuda. Alice quiere que la dejes entrar, aunque si entra, podrán ser capturadas si Kara no se defiende. Mas tarde, saliendo del barco, serán encontradas por soldados. Si no les obedecen, morirán. Si fallan intentar escapar u obedecen, serán capturadas. Si exitosamente se hacen las muertas, escaparán. La Noche del Alma North, Markus o Connor en Tierra Sagrada Alice y Kara aparecen sentadas en un banco, esperando a la decisión de Markus o a la de North. (Si Markus ha muerto). La Batalla de Detroit Kara Abandona Detroit Si Kara no ha sido capturada o asesinada, irá con Alice (si no se fue al ser distante con ella). Podrán evitar a los soldados en la calle buscando a androides, pero pueden ser capturadas. Se encontrarán con Jerry y Luther, Alice querrá rescatarlos. Si es rescatado exitosamente o no lo rescatan seguirán hasta un cruce, pueden ir por la ruta segura; pero que tarda mas tiempo o por el registro. Si Luther se pone muy nervioso (y sigue vivo) o Kara dispara al guardia porque le está llamando, serán asesinados. En realidad, están llamandóles porque Alice soltó su guante. Entonces llegarán a la terminal del bus. Pueden encontrarse con Todd, quién intentará llevarse a Alice y llama a seguridad. Pueden morir si Kara no llega a convencer a Todd o hacer que Luther se sacrifique. Alice abrazará a Todd por última vez si Kara la deja y han conseguido convencerlo. Si registran a Kara y Alice, podrán morir o sacrificar a Luther. Si Luther se sacrifica, siempre se irán al río con Adam, aunque este se puede encontrar allí sin sacrificar a Luther. Pueden robarle unos tickets a una pareja, yéndose en el bus, en el que Alice le pregunta a Kara si morirán por su culpa. Si se van en el bus llegarán a la frontera canadiense, donde hay un registro de temperatura. Debido a esto, se puede sacrificar a Luther (si esta vivo y lo salvamos), a Jerry (si lo salvamos) o a Kara. También no puede haber sacrificio. Si se sacrifica a Luther; Kara y Alice se irán. Si se sacrifica a Jerry; Kara, Alice y, posiblemente, Luther, se irán. Si Kara se sacrifica, Alice se irá con Luther si está vivo, o con Rose. Si nadie se sacrifica, Alice y Kara morirán si Markus fue agresivo. Si fue pacifista, el registrador tendrá empatía con ellas y las dejará pasar. En cambio, si se van en barco, Kara podrá hablar con Alice. aunque serán encontrados. Alice puede ser herida en la mayoría de casos. Si el barco se hunde, Alice y Kara morirán nadando. Si no lo hace, podrán llegar las dos vivas, aunque, Alice puede ser herida gravemente y morir o, en cambio a Kara le pasa lo mismo, en este caso, Alice llegara a Canadá sola. Capturan a Kara Dependiendo de si Kara y Alice son atrapadas saliendo de Jericho o lo son en el bloqueo del camino, el ejercito las mandará al Centro de Recuperación (Centro de Reciclaje). El recinto de alambre reforzado y la enorme presencia militar asustan a Alice, que es aún mas traumatizada cuando la obligan a quitarse la piel y la ropa. Si Kara se quedó con Alice, serán separadas la una de la otra hasta su ejecución. Si Kara volvió a encontrar a Alice, las dos (y posiblemente Luther ) podrán atravesar la valla de alambre espinoso y hacerse pasar por muertas, escondiéndose entre los cadáveres de otros androides, levantándose en un gran cementerio la siguiente mañana. Si Markus continuó con una revolución exitosa, Alice será salvada de los campos de reciclaje (junto a Kara y Luther, si están presentes). Muertes posibles Noche de Tormenta EN MODO EXPERIENCIADO * Todd Williams (Determinante) Si Kara no lográ romper su sistema haciéndose divergente, tarda en llegar a Alice, no logra vencer a Todd en el salón o en la habitación de Alice, es atrapada por Todd al intentar escapar o pierde el bus, Todd golpeará a Alice hasta la muerte. Esto resultará en la muerte de Alice y Kara (personaje jugable), y solo ocurre en el Modo Experienciado. A la Fuga EN MODO EXPERIENCIADO * Coche (Determinante) Alice sobrevivirá de cualquier forma - pero a Kara le puede dar un coche, causando que Alice vuelva atrás con ella, siendo las dos atropelladas. Esto resultará en la muerte de Alice y Kara, y esto solo ocurre en el Modo Experienciado. Zlatko * Zlatko (Determinante, presumible) Si Kara es reseteada y no consigue recuperar sus memorias, Luther llevará a Alice a Zlatko, quién probablemente la haya matado o haya experimentado en ella. La Batalla de Detroit * Policía (Determinante) * Máquina de reciclaje (Determinante, presumible) Si Kara va en bote, puede ser herida por un barco policía. Entonces, "dormirá" hasta su muerte, si se rinden, todo el grupo será disparado, matando a Alice. En la frontera, si Markus es violento y no sacrifican a nadie, el grupo será arrestado y asesinado, matando a Alice. Si son capturados, Kara puede escapar de los campos, dejando a Alice atrás, quién seguramente fue llevada a la máquina de reciclaje. Alice también puede ser asesinada con Kara por policias del campo si Kara y, quizás, Luther, no consiguen contraatacar para poder escapar. Capítulos * Un Nuevo Hogar * Noche de Tormenta * Fugitivos * A la Fuga * Zlatko * La Cueva del Pirata * Noche de Tormenta * Encrucijada * La Noche del Alma (determinante) * La Batalla de Detroit Apariencia Alice se parece a una niña pequeña de ojos marrones y pelo castaño en una coleta corta. No tiene la LED en su sien, presumiblemente desactivada o quitada por Todd. Aunque tenga una apariencia completamente humana, se dice que Kara supo que su verdadera naturaleza desde que la vio. Personalidad Desde el principio, Alice parece ser una muy callada, tímida y taciturna niña pequeña que se puede ver jugando con su juguete Timothy, de quién tiene un gran apego, viéndose afectado por el maltrato de Todd. También se ve moderadamente sensible hacia Todd y otras personas. Se revela que Alice tiene miedo a que Todd rompa a Kara, viéndose abrumadoramente triste cuando sucede, dando lugar a traumas relacionados con su roto hogar. Hace frente a su tristeza leyendo. Vendidos por Cyberlife, se supone que los androides modelo YK500 son el "el niño perfecto que has deseado tener" y descritos para "quererte mas que un niño normal". Alice tiene el potencial de hacerse divergente, cómo visto en una rama en "Noche de Tormenta", Alice toma el arma que Kara suelta mientra se defiende de Todd y deliberadamente le dispara, después escapando con Kara. Aunque es obediente a Kara, muestra insuficiente estima hacia algunas leyes, incluyendo no rogarle a Kara que se delate aunque haya cometido un asesinato. Sigue mostrando algo de resentimiento hacia algunas decisiones inmorales, como robar. Notas * Alice es el primer androide que se ve sin un indicador LED, ya que en el modelo YK500 es desactivable o se puede quitar. * Es desconocido si Alice es una divergente o cuando se hizo uno. También es posible que fuese uno anterior a la historia, mirando los shocks emocionales por los que ha pasado y como no obedece a Todd. ** También puede asesinar a Todd y si está herido, aunque la llame por ayuda, no se la dará. ** La descripción de su modelo, dice que "amará a sus padres más que un niño real", pero no muestra una unión hacia Todd. ** Un dibujo muestra a Alice llorando después de que Todd rompa a Kara. Debido a su shock emocional, puede que este sea el principio de su divergencia. * Hay varias pistas que muestran que Alice es un androide antes de la revelación oficial: ** Nunca come, se muestra que no quiere comida en "Noche de Tormenta," "Fugitivos," "La Cueva del Pirata" y "Tren de Medianoche". ** Si caja de "Tesoros" muestra la foto de su familia, cuál muestra una niña rubia diferente (aunque el pelo pueda cambiar de color al crecer). ** Su caja de "Tesoros" también tiene un dibujo en el que sale ella con una herida en la parte de la cabeza donde debería estar su indicador LED. ** No asiste al colegio. *** Aun así, Todd dice que tiene "deberes" ** Según la revista "Las Tres Leyes De Paternidad Robótica", un niño androide tiene un coste mucho más bajo que un niño real. Todd no tiene ingresos o ahorros confiable y por eso, es poco probable que permita gastarse tal dinero en un niño real. ** Todd tiene una adicción al Cristal Rojo, su comportamiento violento y abusivo hace improbable que tenga la custodia de su hija cuando el y su esposa se separasen. ** En "Fugitivos", Kara puede llamar a Alice una niña pequeña cuando Ralph la amenaza con un cuchillo. Ralph responde a esto con algo de confusión, "¿Niña? No es una niña pequeña ...". Implicando la pregunta de si los androides son o no capaces de simplemente detectar a otro ser como un androide o no. Aunque esto no explica por qué Ralph exigió a Alice que comiera a la mañana siguiente si deciden quedarse, aparte de su inestabilidad mental. ** Si Todd sobrevive después de "Noche de Tormenta", cuando sea entrevistado por el reportero del Canal 16, Joss Douglas, Todd dice que estaba "ocupándose de su propio negocio cuando su androide lo atacó". No se menciona el vínculo entre Alice y su hija, al contrario de lo que afirmó cuando Alice todavía estaba en su casa. * La relación de Alice y Kara es algo similar a la de Ethan Mars y su hijo Shaun en Heavy Rain. ** Se muestra que si Ethan es el que salvó a Shaun al final de'' Heavy Rain , Shaun había esperado que su padre llegaría y lo salvaría, y mantuvo esa esperanza para intentar mantenerse vivo. Alice confía en Kara para salvarla en varios casos, como cuando están en el centro de reciclaje ("determinante"). Si Kara dejó a Alice detrás para escapar por sí misma y Markus no lideró una revolución o no pudo llegar a los campamentos, Alice rogará a Kara que la salve antes de que la maten. ** Si Shaun no es salvado al final de ''Heavy Rain. Ethan perderá su voluntad de vivir ya que Shaun era la única familia que le quedaba; Kara puede comportarse de manera similar si Alice muere y ella vive. ** Alice también se comporta de manera similar a Shaun. Ambos son niños mansos y tranquilos que deben lidiar con el trauma de un hogar y una familia quebrados; Shaun debe lidiar con la separación de sus padres y la depresión de su padre y la distancia de él, mientras que Alice debe lidiar con un "padre" abusivo. * En el arte conceptual, Alice fue originalmente conceptualizada como africana. Gallery Detroit Become Human Alice Williams 1.jpeg|Alice watching Kara Yk500 advertisement 1.jpg|El YK500: El flashback de Kara sobre Alice siendo un androide. Alice Zlatko Gallery DBH.png Alice Exterior Gallery Detroit.png Alice Interior Gallery DBH.png Screenshot 2018-06-10 at 2.50.07 PM.png Alice Williams Concept Art 1.jpg|Arte conceptual 1 Alice Williams Concept Art 2.jpg|Arte conceptual 2 Alice Williams Concept Art 3.jpg|Arte conceptual 3 Alice Williams Concept Art 4.jpg|Arte conceptual 4 Pirates' Cove Character Concept art.jpg|Diseño artístico de La Cueva del Pirata Kara and Alice Fugtives Motel Artwork.jpg Kara and Alice Fugitives Concept art.jpg Kara and Alice in Fugitives Artwork.jpg Kara, Luther and Alice Character Artwork.jpg Alice's Bedroom Artwork.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:Children Category:Deviants